Happy Birthday To You, Mr Zala
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Its Athrun's birthday and what is Cagalli going to get him? one shot. AC


Happy Birthday to you, Mr. Zala.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny belongs to them big people that killed off Mwu. (MWUUUU !!! TwT)

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha looked at her watch that laid on her left hand and smiled warmly. 

"one more week" She whispered under her breath, forgetting about the two guards that where standing over her shoulder and looked at the watch.

"ah! so it is only one more week" Dearka Elthman looked over Cagalli's shoulder and laughed.

"what do you plan to get that him?" Yzak Jule asked as the three of them walked out the door of the building and into the sunny streets of PLANT.

Athrun who was back in Orb gave a small sneeze, and sighed worried about Cagalli, for he had never been away from her for so long. But it was Cagalli who told him to take a break and almost fired him if he didn't, for this was almost his 17th birthday and the first birthday that they would be together with Lacus and Kira like a big family.

"What do you think I should get for him?" Cagalli asked back to Dearka and Yzak with a sly smile.

"How about a... HOOKER! I heard there is this girl, Lunamaria? whatever her name is. Has this thing for Athrun, she has all the info on him. Kinda like a stalker, I'm sure she would be willing to be the hooker if you asked her." Dearka thought back to this strange girl asking him about Athrun one time when they where training (a/n: if you like Lunamaria, don't mind me I was ONLY JOKING!)

Cagalli's left hand began twitching and she walked up to Dearka and started to pull his right ear.

"Maybe I should call a lady by the name of Miriallia Haww and tell her that you would love to have a hooker for you birthday" Cagalli hissed a threat to Dearka who turned bright red and gasping out sorry to Cagalli, when he thought of the Archangel's CIC officer.

"ah! do you still have Athrun's things?" Cagalli asked as she forgot about Dearka and let go for his ear and looked at Yzak.

"Like what? His under things? If you want them you can have them, his stuff takes up space in my place" Yzak growled, thinking back to a big box that had the words 'ZALA'S THINGS' written on the side. Sitting to the side of Yzak's place taking up his air and space, it has also began to get covered in dust.

"Bastard" Yzak hissed, Dearka and Cagalli looked strangely at Yzak who began muttering words of hate to the box and Athrun.

* * *

A day passed and there Athrun and Kira sat on the rocks on the beach looking at the tide roll in and out slowly, as they talked about the pass and things around them. 

"Athrun! phone!" Lacus cried from the open door of the cottage.

Athrun looked at Kira and they both got up from the rock and walked into the cottage to answer the phone.

"yes?" Athrun put the phone to his ears.

"Athrun?" A loud gasped asked with happiness.

"Cagalli?" Athrun smiled warmly, they only had been apart for no more then a couple of days but to Athrun it felt like forever and that he wasn't use to not having a person jump out from behind Athrun, giving him a hug.

"Oh Athrun! I miss you so much" Cagalli gasped, loud "ewwing" could be heard from the background.

"I miss you too Cagalli, are you okay? Are Dearka and Yzak watching you?" Athrun asked a little worried.

"Day and night Athrun, its almost like they where afraid to leave me alone" Cagalli said with wonder, looking at the two.

"Maybe it was because the bastard, said he would come and ring us by the neck if we didn't" Yzak yelled at Cagalli who sighed, Dearka also yelled " YES, Yzak!" in case Athrun didn't hear, over on the other side of the line, Athrun began laughing.

"OH SHUT UP" Cagalli screamed over too Dearka and Yzak who only laughed and kept talking in loudly.

"Athrun, I almost forgot, I can't make it back for your birthday, something has happened and they want me to stay a day longer. I'm Sorry" Cagalli sadly told Athrun, he was heart broken.

"It's okay, Cagalli" Athrun tried to sound as calm, but yet not disappointed.

"No! Athrun it isn't! The first birthday together" Cagalli cried.

"It's okay Cagalli! There is always never year" Athrun said calmly.

They talked for a little longer before Cagalli had to leave for a meeting, leaving Athrun to sadly put the phone down and tell Kira and Lacus that Cagalli wasn't coming.

* * *

"did he believe you?" Dearka asked as Cagalli put down the phone and looked at them, she smiled and giddily laughed. 

Days once again passed by, slowly for both Cagalli and Athrun, all Athrun did was watch the children or play sit around and talk to Kira and Lacus. But as for Cagalli, Dearka and Yzak things where semi better, not counting the countless meetings that Cagalli had to go too, but it would have seem that both Yzak and Dearka had found a brotherhood for Cagalli, who they named Cagalli ' The little sister they never had, or thankful they never had'

The Day of Athrun's birthday came and it wasn't as happy as they thought it would be., for the only thing that Athrun did was mopped around all day because Cagalli wasn't coming home.

The night fell, as Athrun and Kira sat alone on the beach talking about their childhood days. Then as Kira turned and away for a second, when something had hit Athrun from the back and making him fall over into the sand, making a big plop sound.

"CAGALLI!" Kira gasped at his sister, who was found on Athrun's back, laughing. 'What a strange way to show up' Kira thought to himself as Cagalli smiled at him and turned Athrun around wiping away the sand that covered his face and kissed him on the lips.

"Cagalli!" Athrun cried putting his hands onto her waist, Kira walked away not wanting to see his friend and his sister go at it but was laughing at the same time at how Cagalli was strangely dressed. Ribbons covered Cagalli from head to toe, and (a/n: gasp) she was wearing at light green dress.

"anything for love" Kira coughed with laugher as he walked into the cottage.

"Happy Birthday, Athrun!" Cagalli smiled as she pulled Athrun up from the sand but to no only have been pulled down again but this time on the bottom as Athrun was on top of Cagalli.

"my best gift" Athrun laughed at the ribbons that covered Cagalli.

"what is it?" Cagalli asked putting her arms around Athrun's neck.

"you" He replied as he pulled off the green ribbon from Cagalli's hair, letting her hair fly into the sand.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered as Athrun kissed her cheek.

"hm?"

"Can you take off the ribbons? they are starting to cut of my blood flow." Cagalli whispered as Athrun laughed and began slowly pulling off the ribbons from her neck and moving down slowly taking them off one by one.

Slowly after sometime, of taking all the ribbons off they walked hand in hand back into the cottage.

"They finally come in, brush away the sand from you hair, bastard" Yzak hissed at Athrun. Kira and Lacus both ran to random children near them and covered their little ears.

"Yzak, PLEASE don't swear in front of them" Lacus hissed at him.

Athrun and Cagalli both cleaned them self up and sat down to have dinner, then hand gifts to the birthday boy (a/n: cough out laugher)

"Here its from the three of us" Cagalli laughed as she and Dearka picked up the big box and with a bang, they put it on top of the table.

On top of the box was written: TO: Athrun Bastard Athrun and on top of the covered letters ATHRUN ZALA!

Athrun laughed and opened the box and pulled out the first thing that was on top of the stuff.

Boxers.

"underwear?" Athrun eyed the three of them.

"Its not our its-" Dearka was cut off from Yzak who loudly screamed:

"Its all your things that you left on PLANT bas-" Lacus covered Yzak's mouth and smiled at him.

Athrun picked up some things that he thought he would never see again and smiled.

"thank you" he laughed about to put the box down but Dearka stopped him.

"look at the bottom of the box, me and Yzak got something for you and Cagalli when you two are alone" He said with a wink. Athrun looked at Cagalli who looked back at Athrun confused. So they both dug to the bottom of the box and took out a pink bag and opened it.

"RED LACE BRA AND MATCHING PANTIES?" Cagalli screamed, Athrun looked in to the bag blushing and looked at Cagalli who ran after Dearka and Yzak, after then burst of the room laughing.

"bra and panties?" the children gasped, shocked as if the people around them where doing something dirty.

"EWWW" they laughed.

Everyone began laughed, well not Athrun who sat there blinking and looking back into the bag. and put them back into the box next to the boxers.

Cagalli returned not long after and put her arms around Athrun's neck and kissed him on the neck.

"Happy Birthday, my love" Cagalli whispered, Athrun laughed and put Cagalli onto his lap. Yup this had been the best birthday he had ever had.

"Well, will you wear it?" Athrun whispered into Cagalli's ear, she playfully slapped Athrun.

"only for you, Athrun" Cagalli winked at Athrun. He laughed and pulled Cagalli in forgetting everyone around them and kissed her. (a/n: almost wrote killed her... oops xD)

"Thank you" he whispered with a smile, and Cagalli pulled Athrun in for a kiss.

Fin

* * *

Yay my second one shot with Athrun and Cagalli. I know Athrun's birthday is on October 29th. heheheh (mines on October 6th) but then i didn't think of this tell last night. happy late birthday then. Oh for the many people that read my other fan fiction: I needed a comedy break, thats all. need a break from my angsty fic. 

If anyone got pissed off that I was playing around with the character: Lunamaria and Yzak. I'm only joking. I'm sure they are nice characters. Its only that Lunamaria seems to know a lot about Athrun thats all and Yzak likes swearing at Athrun. thats all

So I guess. _Happy Birthday Athrun. _

Please Read and Review.

- _delicate.radiance_


End file.
